Starlight's Nightmare
by Alexriolover95
Summary: Starlight has a nightmare that not even Princess Luna can help her with, the thought of Queen Chrysalis coming back and taking her revenge on Starlight Glimmer... Takes place after, "Will you be my Special Somepony?" (Also might turn this into a short story...)


**Hey pony lovers!**

 **Here with another one shot and this one is sure to be good!**

 **Now first of all, as I'm hoping and probably all of you are, the Season 7 finale will be Queen Chrysalis' revenge against Starlight Glimmer. It's the most likely Season 7 finale and I hope it does happen.**

 **Now for this one shot, this takes place after my short story, "Will you be my Special Somepony?", and is my version of what Chrysalis' revenge against Starlight would be.**

 **Also, if all of you really like this, I might make this one shot into another short story!**

* * *

Outside of the Crystal Empire, in the frozen north, a familiar light pink unicorn was struggling to trot on through the deep snow. She also had to keep at least one of her front hooves covering her face to block the ongoing blizzard. Many times she fell and had to get up, which was difficult with the howling wind that came with the snow. She was freezing and felt weak, but still had the will to keep going.

She's Starlight Glimmer and she is on her way to recuse her old friend and now husband, Sunburst, and her little daughter, Starburst. They were taken by none other than Queen Chrysalis, the evil changeling queen capturing them and taking them to a cave in the frozen north. Starlight, having gone to Ponyville to visit her mentor, Princess Twilight, was not there when her family was taken by Chrysalis, Chrysalis tricking the two, by changing into Starlight herself.

Now Chrysalis has taken the two, but making sure to leave a note for Starlight to come alone to recuse her family. Starlight came back home, but was surprised to find her family was not there to greet her back and when she saw the note, Starlight felt like she was going to faint. However Starlight kept her cool and followed Chrysalis' instructions, telling no one where she was going and trekking alone into the frozen north.

This was clearly Chrysalis' revenge against Starlight and Starlight knew it.

Starlight, after quite a trek through the frozen north finally came to the large cave where Chrysalis took her family. Starlight quickly got inside and rested for a few minutes, finally relieved to be out of the blizzard, however still being extremely cold. Starlight, after taking a deep breath, trotted inside the cave, being alert as she went deeper inside.

As Starlight trotted on, she saw a faint green glow from one of the cave sections and trotted towards it. Stepping inside and peeking in she saw her worst fear…

"Sunburst, Starburst!" Starlight explained loudly as she saw her family in their own cocoons.

Starlight ran towards them and quickly used her unicorn magic to free both her husband and daughter, who were quite weak. Starlight held onto Sunburst as the orange unicorn stallion slowly opened his eyes.

"Starlight…" Sunburst said weakly.

"Don't talk, you're too weak." Starlight said quickly. "We need to get out of here."

"No, you need to go, she's…" Sunburst started, but was cut off.

A green shot of dark magic hit Starlight and threw her away from her family against the cave wall. As Starlight recovered from the impact, she saw who shot her.

"Well, well, just as I expected, you would come for them." Chrysalis' voice laughed out as the evil changeling queen trotted towards Starlight.

Starlight got back to focus and using her unicorn magic she fought back, Chrysalis not expecting this as it hit her and caused her to now be thrown a little.

"Why did you do this!?" Starlight demanded to know.

"Why, to avenge my defeat Starlight Glimmer, because of you I lost all my subjects and kingdom to that traitor Thorax." Chrysalis reminded Starlight.

"Why not go after Thorax than?" Starlight asked. "Why must you go after my family, they had nothing to do with this."

"Why?" Chrysalis only laughing. "My dear Starlight, I only used them as bait, the best bait to draw you here, so I can drain all of your love!"

"That's not going to happen, I'm going to defeat you once and for all." Starlight replied, determined as she shot as much of her unicorn magic as she could muster against Chrysalis.

Chrysalis met it with her own dark magic and the two were locked in a struggle as their magical beams hit each other and met in the middle. For a little bit, it seemed Starlight would won, but Chrysalis turned the tide as suddenly Starlight felt herself grow weaker and weaker, the effect of having to trek through the frozen north sapping her strength as her magic died down.

After what seemed like hours, but was in fact only minutes Starlight completely lost it, with her horn tired out, she gave in and collapsed onto the cave floor, unable to even stand on her hooves. Chrysalis only smiled as she trotted slowly towards Starlight, ready for the final blow.

"Looks like I won." Chrysalis stated as she lifted Starlight up to her level with her dark magic. "Now my revenge is complete, the only thing left is for me to drain all of your love."

Starlight was too weak to even reply as she tried to fight back still, but her horn only produced a few sparks of magic which quickly disappeared.

"Goodbye Starlight Glimmer…" Chrysalis said as the changeling queen opened her mouth and started to suck all of Starlight's love out of her.

"Noooo…" Starlight shouted out weakly as she felt her whole life and love escape out of her.

"Starlight!" An outside voice sounded through Starlight's head as she slowly lost consciousness, her world turning black as night.

The voice inside Starlight only grew louder as Starlight's eyes began to close as Chrysalis continued draining away Starlight's life.

"Starlight!" The voice shouted at its loudest as Starlight's eyes completely closed.

Starlight woke up, opening her eyes as she shot up and panted heavily, looking around at her surroundings. She was in her bedroom she shared with her husband, Sunburst, in Sunburst's house in the Crystal Empire. As Starlight tried to breath properly, she saw a white hoof touch her shoulder, looking back she saw Sunburst looking at her with a worried face.

"Honey, are you okay?" Sunburst asked.

Starlight didn't reply, she just hugged Sunburst and cried, Sunburst only hugging back and patting one of his front hooves on Starlight's back.

"Hey, it's okay, everything's alright." Sunburst said comfortably as Starlight began to calm down.

After Sunburst felt Starlight was fully calm, he broke the hug and made his wife look at him.

"Now honey, what's the matter?" Sunburst asked. "Tell me what's wrong."

Starlight wasn't sure whether or not to tell her husband, she wasn't sure how he would react. However she promised she would tell him all her worries and troubles, even if it was so dark to tell.

"I had a nightmare about Chrysalis, she took you and Starburst as bait to draw me out and defeat me." Starlight started. "I was too weak to face her by myself and I lost, than she…" Starlight stopped as a tear came out, Sunburst using one of his hooves to wipe it away.

"Go on honey, tell me." Sunburst encouraged his wife with a loving voice.

"She drained all of my love and life out of me." Starlight managed to finish.

Sunburst knew exactly Starlight's concern and only hugged Starlight once more while speaking to her.

"Now honey, that's never going to happen." Sunburst reassured his wife. "Chrysalis is alone without any sort of help, while we have tons of it, she wouldn't dare to come and take us, it's just a nightmare, it's not real."

"I guess you're right honey." Starlight finally relaxed. "I'm sorry I made you worry."

"It's okay, I love comforting you." Sunburst replied as he hugged Starlight tighter.

As the unicorn couple was hugging, the bedroom door could be heard slowly creaking open and Starlight was scared for a second before realizing that it was her daughter, Starburst, coming in.

"Mommy, daddy, are you two okay?" The little light pink unicorn named Starburst, asked. "I heard mommy scream."

"We're fine sweetie, come here." Sunburst said softly as his little daughter came in and onto the bed.

"Yes, we are." Starlight added. "Mommy just had a bad dream sweetie." Starlight reassured her daughter.

"What was it about?" Starburst asked with her cute smile.

Both Starlight and Sunburst looked at each other and silently agreed that maybe it was best not to tell their little daughter, lest it would scare her.

"Maybe when you're older sweetie, I'll tell you." Starlight answered.

"Okay mommy, love you." Starburst said and hugged her mother.

"Love you too sweetie." Starlight replied and hugged her daughter back, Sunburst then coming to hug both of his girls.

And so when the family ended their hug, Starburst went back to her bedroom, with Sunburst taking her back and tucking her in bed. Sunburst gave his little daughter a goodnight kiss before returning to his own bedroom and getting in bed with Starlight. The unicorn couple kissed each other goodnight and settled down to sleep, with the hope that no nightmares of Queen Chrysalis getting her revenge would haunt Starlight again.

* * *

 **And you thought it was real for a second… Or maybe not… But either way I hope you did enjoy this and like it!**


End file.
